The Approaching Curve
by HelixForward
Summary: “Don’t you dare freaking touch me after you’ve laid your hands on that filthy slut!” she shouted and snapped her head up opening her eyes. He was taken aback by her sudden outburst and didn’t know what to say. Please read Author's Note for more info.


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything about the Harry Potter book series. Not the plot, not the places, not the characters, etc. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I do not any in way, shape, or form intend to pass them off as my own.

**Author's Note:**  
In this one shot, Harry and Ginny are 100% human. I received inspiration for the plot from the song The Approaching Curve by Rise Against. If you haven't heard it and you like rock music, I recommend it.  
If you have any questions and/or comments please leave them in a review. Beneficial criticism, whether it is good or bad, is welcome. If you spot any grammar errors please notify me as well; I'm not the best whenever it comes to proof reading. Thank you for reading! =]  
- Kelly

**The Approaching Curve**  
_~**_ A Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley One Shot _**~_

Sometimes in life we just end up making mistakes. Only on special occasions, you don't make 'just mistakes' but decisions that end up changing your entire life – your entire reason for existence. These unique faults usually happen more often than necessary and could have been easily stopped if the person would have open their eyes. Maybe you have encountered a blunder like this, or perhaps you know someone who has committed one.

Whenever we do end up making a life altering mistake, more than half of the time we end up hurting the very few people that we love; people that we love deeper than the darkest pit in the ocean, more than pure air itself. And at moments, we even result in _losing_ those people that we care so passionately for. Although really, why do we hurt the ones that we love so much? Is it because we believe that they will soon excuse us? Maybe it is for we are merely too foolish to think about our actions.

Here is a story that unfolds one of those special mistakes. A story filled with heartbreak, betrayal, and lies. The lesson that was learned in this tale turned out to be learnt a little too late…

**- - - - - - - - - -**

The night was bitter and pitch coal as stars scattered themselves on the black canvas above. Only it wouldn't be long until a new dawn would break through the horizon. A harsh wind would blast by every moment or two, not interrupting the peace that fell upon the area long ago. Just last week a heavy blizzard had moved into the area, and now all that was left of it was melted snow lined up on the side of the vacant road. Everything in the small town gently sat in its rightful place; all was content and at utter ease. To put it blankly, it was just like each other simple night in countryside of Liverpool.

A young woman of about the age of eighteen sat breathing fluently behind the wheel of a tattered '89 Chevy. She sighed deeply and kept her brown eyes on the narrowly straight street. She couldn't bear even taking a single peek to her right; _he _was merely a foot away but she wouldn't dare to give one glance in his direction. He wanted her to forgive him for his wrong doings, to make everything okay like it once was. The silence between the two was extremely ruthless and hard to deal with in such a small space. There was nowhere to run away or hide in.

The full-grown man couldn't take the quiet of the atmosphere, yet he didn't provoke speaking. Instead he reached his hand up and turned on the radio with one of his slender, smooth fingers. She cursed in her mind as her eyes watched his motion. She had not to worry about looking at the road for driving (the route was continuing to be direct for the past twenty minutes). She thought about the ways in which he had wronged her. The black haired boy seemed to have sensed her feelings too because a solemn expression crossed his beautiful features leaving a crease in his milky forehead. He began to switch through the different stations, trying to find something to set the mood at some ease.

Light percussion and ambient keyboards gently started to seep through the black speakers. The man sighed resting his head on the back of his leathery seat while the girl reverted her orbs back to the road. She slightly shook her head feeling her anger grow deep within the pit of her stomach. The old automobile hit a slight bump and the boy's head rolled to the side barely touching the window. He softly bit his lip for he was taken aback by the feel of the icy glass – he never was one to particularly be fond of the cold.

The young maiden mimicked the man's heavy exhale of air, and closed her eyes. Her anger continued to grow… rapidly. How could he have done such a thing to her? She was there for him while he was suffering in pain, while he was victorious in strife, and when he needed someone to lean on. He was her everything and she thought she was his only…. Only, it was all lies. Every single word that came out of his mouth ever since they arrived here in Liverpool had been a written out, a well practiced propaganda. They were known all throughout their hometown as the 'it' couple. They were supposed to be the ones who stayed together forever, had dozens of children, and plenty of love to pass around. But now… their relationship might not survive through the night.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

The whole incident occurred two weeks ago when Ginny and Harry started their vacation. It was nothing big – just a small get away trip to Liverpool to escape any problems. While checking into the simple hotel, Ginny noticed a thin blonde making herself clearly known to her boyfriend of five years, Harry. The red haired beauty quickly thought nothing of it; her Harry would never do such a sinful and unfaithful thing to her. Their stay started out perfectly – sleeping in together until noon, taking midnight swims in the indoor pool, and never leaving each other's sight. That plan stayed good for the first week. Then the entire schedule took a sharp turn.

Little Miss Blonde began to show up more often around the hotel, continuing to try and seduce the young Potter. The couple quickly discovered that she wasn't a guest herself, but actually a maid who worked for the staff and her name was Georgina. It was obviously noticeable that Georgina did extra things to help Harry have a wonderful stay. After all the staff's motto says, "Make the costumer happy, no matter what." Only the woman clearly took things a tad too far.

Yes, everywhere Ginny went with Harry girls would practically be trying to hang onto him for dear life. However, Harry never paid those foolish girls any mind… though with Georgina it was different. While Georgina was cleaning their hotel room one evening, she made Ginny feel such anger she had never felt before. The fair-haired girl would bend over as far as she could whenever she cleaned the bottom of the television cabinet making sure her skirt lifted in the back revealing her thong. Harry's bright green eyes didn't look away from the scene – that was what hurt Ginny the most.

Was it because Georgina had a more womanly figure than her?

Is it because she had a more even complexion?

Was Harry just tired of her and wanted something new?

She tried to talk to him about these things that concerned her, but he just kissed her on the forehead and told her that she didn't have a thing in the world to worry about. And she believed him.

When their somewhat bumpy vacation was coming to an end, Ginny ran out of toothpaste and went to the store to purchase a new tube. While exiting the door of their room a dark, saddening feeling crept up her spine; she felt like it was begging her not to leave Harry alone. She merely shrugged off the silly emotion and went to the lobby of the hotel where a small necessity store was located. Returning with her unopened bottle of Colgate, she unlocked the door and found Harry and Georgina together on the red sofa. Harry already had his shirt off and he parted their kiss to take off Georgina's blouse. When they finally realized that Ginny had come back from her quick trip, they were absolutely speechless. All three of them.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

The red haired lady tightened the grip on the wheel of the old vehicle with all of her might. At her action, the boy glanced over at the only person he had ever truly loved in his life. He saw the disgust in her beautiful eyes and swallowed hurriedly when he saw that her firm grip caused her knuckles to become as white as the snow outside. He wanted to apologize to her, to make everything okay, to hold her small form in his strong arms. But he couldn't say anything and didn't know why. Maybe because he was too sorry he had hurt her, was too ashamed of his idiotic imprudent doings, or perhaps he was just too proud to beg for forgiveness. He focused back onto the straight road.

After a few more painful minutes passed and suddenly the girl softly cleared her throat, "Harry…."

He sat up immediately and fully turned his head in her direction asking, "Yes?"

"Why Harry?" she questioned for the millionth time.

He never could answer her and she knew this time would be no different.

She sighed, "Whatever did I do to cause you to treat me like this?"

Her words were easily slicing through the black haired boy's heart. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His plush mouth slightly parted as if he were beginning to respond; only no sound was delivered. He swallowed again and felt a pang in his chest. He had already caused her anguish once and by not having an answer he simply hurt her for a second time. Thoughts flooded his mind and he could only come to one conclusion.

He sighed, "Ginny… I really am so sorry. More than you could know. But maybe… maybe we just need to take a little break to get things sorted out. I think that would help a lot."

She lightly shook her head letting her red locks gently bounce, "Why are you doing this?"

Reaching to put his hand on her shoulder he said, "I'm not doing anything Gin. This is what's best for me, for you, for _us_."

She shrugged her arm out from under his light grasp. He drawled his hand back and rested his head against the seat. No matter what he did to her, no matter how much grief he caused her, it could never compare to what he was feeling now. The look on her face – the face he loved – killed his very being. He didn't want them to be over. He didn't want the past to be real. He prayed this was just a dream, a nightmare.

A tear formed in the pit of her eye and her world came crashing down. Her vision abruptly became hazy and blurry forcing her to look down and rest her brown eyes. All lies. She could feel water on the back of her lids trying its best to become exposed to air. She finally let the tears openly fall and she began to make soft noises that crushed the boy in two. He tenderly placed his hand on her back trying to soothe her, to comfort her. She wouldn't have it.

"Don't you dare freaking touch me after you've laid your hands on that filthy slut!" she shouted and snapped her head up opening her eyes.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst and didn't know what to say.

"I practically gave my entire life to you!" she continued yelling. "You said that you loved me Harry! You freaking lied! How could you do something like that to me? I thought that we promised that we would only make love to each other – forever and always!"

He felt the same anger she had course through him, "Excuse me? I didn't have sex with her Ginerva!"

"You nearly did!" she argued back.

"Oh my God!" he groaned placing his head in his hands. "How many freaking times do I have to say it Ginny? I am sorry! Okay? I admit – I made a mistake! I am sorry that I am only human and cannot be perfect like you! Happy now?"

Their booming voices became one with the music blending in with the drums and bass. Ginny didn't let up on the gas pedal, letting the Chevy continue on faster and faster. They were both too engrossed with their vehemence and wraths to notice that up ahead a curve was approaching.

She made no indications of slowing the car down….


End file.
